


Taking Your Time

by issaMorg



Series: Sin Bin [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, I wrote this sin not planning on getting this far, Oral Sex, i basically wrote this flying by the seat of my pants, i regret many things, i tried for gender neutral rip me, not sure if this is one of them, reaper likes how u taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/pseuds/issaMorg
Summary: Sin with you and Reaper. Not much more to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arikakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/gifts).



> I'm a filthy sinner it's fine

It was a typical day around the base- people were working, getting ready for missions, and you were being engulfed in Reaper's presence.

  
Business as usual, right? Well, not exactly… He was friskier than usual today, the mist he gives off curling around you protectively as he whispers in your ear exactly what he's going to do to you in Spanish.

  
You may or may not have gotten chills- anticipation welling in you. He is a man of his word, after all.

  
You sigh in pleasure at his hands wandering around your form, finding every sensitive spot you have and noting it for later use. Taloned hands you'd seen eviscerate someone being gentle and only barely leaving behind little white signs of their being.

  
You let out little noises of pleasure as he went about casually groping his favorite parts of you, regardless of whomsoever may see. You're in a (now smokey) corner of the base, sure it's not frequently used, but anyone could walk by.

  
Before you knew it, Reaper was scooping you up in his arms and shadow stepping somewhere private for the two of you. You're his after all, he's not going to share the sight of you coming apart under him with just anyone who walks by. No, that's a sight reserved for him alone right now. He only shares with you, truth be told.

  
You huffed, embarrassed at his chuckling at your disorientation from the shadow stepping. He made it up to you by nuzzling your neck and then trailing kisses up to your ear as he whispers "let's get started, cariño." 

You sighed happily when he then changed directions and trailing kisses down to your hips, stopping to pay special attention to each breast, naturally. He kisses, gropes, licks, and sucks to his heart's content- eventually leaving the job to his misty tendrils as he continued in his mission downward.

  
You let out a contented moan to encourage him to continue in his kissing his way down to your hip bones, humming as he positions himself _just so_ between your thighs…

  
And then he was feasting on your essence. His tongue, now longer and vaguely monstrous, finding every sensitive spot you have- him humming in contentment every time you make a gasp, a squeak, a moan he finds satisfactory (he likes it when you're vocal, after all), the humming which spurred a spark of white-hot pleasure as his tongue hit you _just so_ all the while his nose ground into that little spot of ecstasy.

He chuckles as he withdraws that tongue just to replace it with his fingers- when did he take off his gloves???- as he then decides to focus all his mouth's attention on that little bundle of nirvana. His tongue teasing, his teeth gently brushing over, his fingers finding that _one spot_ and absolutely capitalizing on it- rubbing, caressing, and otherwise rocketing you to the brink with all his attentions.

And then he stopped. Pulled back because he could tell just how close you are, and his gravelly voice breaks through your pleasure-fueled haze, "Have you been good?" You know it's directly related to whether or not you can cum, but your brain stalls as you watch that tongue of his lick his fingers clean. "Well? Have you?"

He laughs as you confirm yes, yes you've been good. He leans forward, snarling out a "Good," in response before he claims for lips for his own, sliding his fingers back home and using his thumb now to play with that bundle of nerves. His tongue slips into your mouth and you can taste yourself on it, as he dominates your mouth with his own presence. You're close, so close with a mix of the mist, the tongue and his fingers and before you know it, his tongue is out of your mouth, his lips at your ear as he hisses, "Now, be good and _come for me_."

You obeyed. You obeyed and a coil of pleasure snapped and flowed through you like the most delicious burst of electricity, but the wraith in front of you wouldn't let well enough alone, and his fingers prolonged the experience your earth-shattering orgasm gave you. By the time it had run its course, and he removed his hand, you were pleasantly boneless.

Once more he cleaned his fingers of your essence, and you felt yourself twitch a little bit at the beautiful sight. You weren't sure what to expect now that he had you in a boneless puddle of goo, but him chuckling wasn't it. "My my, you just love giving me a treat, don't you?" Your mind, still muddled in your bliss, didn't quite catch his meaning. Until he once more buried his head between your thighs, ready to devour you again. "Don't tell me you already forgot my plans for you, cariño."

Oh well. It’s not like you had planned on doing anything today ~~except him~~.


End file.
